


Você é tudo que posso ver

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas não tinham se visto há tanto tempo.





	Você é tudo que posso ver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're all I can see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629521) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 20 - longing glance.

Elas não tinham se visto há tanto tempo.

Quando foi a última vez que Neria teve a oportunidade de visitar? Meses certamente, talvez até um ano.

E agora, mesmo que estivessem reunidas no mesmo ambiente, não podiam nem conversar.

Todo mundo ficava puxando uma ou outra para conversar sobre um assunto supostamente urgente, que mais vezes do que não era só alguém querendo aumentar o poder da família, ou o restaurar, ou o manter em um nível que considerasse adequado. Ela nunca suportou isso, e agora que estava tentando se manter longe da vida pública, era insuportável.

Ela se perguntava se Leliana estava tão entediada como ela, tão incomodada pela situação.

Às vezes, elas conseguiam pelo menos trocar um olhar, breve, só para saber se a outra ainda estava ali e bem.

Leliana era melhor nisso do que ela, talvez fosse por isso que ela fosse uma Divine tão boa. Ela sabia como lidar com as pessoas, como fazer as pessoas pensarem que conseguiram o que queriam e deviam isso a ela quando na verdade eles tinham realizado o favor em questão.

Neria não tinha paciência para coisas assim. Preferia que suas batalhas ficassem no campo de batalha, porque ao menos assim sabia quem era inimigo e que era aliado.

Ela seguiu olhando para Leliana, e se perguntando quando finalmente poderiam ficar sozinhas. Depois de tanto tempo, tudo o que ela queria era outra chance de ter Leliana em seus braços.


End file.
